There has been known an image pickup device such as a digital camera that converts image pickup signals of an image and a moving picture obtained by an image pickup element such as a CCD or a CMOS to digital image data, stores the same in a memory or the like, and displays the same on a liquid crystal display unit.
In this type of image pickup device, the image pickup element needs to be attached to a lens barrel such that a center of an image pickup surface of the image pickup element coincides with an optical axis of lenses disposed in a lens barrel, and the image pickup surface and the lens optical axis are perpendicular to each other.
The attachment of the image pickup element to the lens barrel is performed by attaching, to the lens barrel, an element attachment plate with the image pickup element attached thereto. However, since respective parts such as the image pickup element, the element attachment plate, the lenses, and the lens barrel vary among individuals on manufacturing, simply assembly of these parts may cause the image pickup surface of the image pickup element to tilt against the lens optical axis. Thus, so-called tilting adjustment of adjusting an attachment angle of the image pickup element to the lens barrel needs to be performed.
Moreover, together with the tilting adjustment, so-called flange back adjustment of adjusting a distance between the image pickup element and the lens barrel needs to be performed.
In connection with this, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a plurality of springs are fitted between the element attachment plate and the lens barrel, and the image pickup element is attached to the lens barrel by a plurality of screws. Herein, the tilting adjustment and the flange back adjustment (hereinafter, these are collectively referred to as “tilt adjustment”) are performed by adjusting a tightening amount of each of the screws with reference to an output image, using measurement equipment.